board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Summer 2007 Contest
The Summer 2007 Contest was the sixth GameFAQs character tournament held on GameFAQs. Due to it starting in September, it is occasionally called the Fall Contest. On July 13, 2007, CJayC announced that there wouldn't be a "Quotes Contest" or a "Games Contest" this year, but instead there would be another Character Battle, that would be a "departure" from the old style. The "twist" for this contest was that it is a 4-way affair for each match. Using the Poll of the Day to decide, the top two characters from each match move on to the next round. Bracket makers were asked to pick the first and second place characters who will move on for each match IN THE CORRECT ORDER. It turns out, however, more than half of bracket makers did not realize that the order matters. SineNomine has to make a sticky topic explaining this during the first round matches in order to prevent flooding of this same question being asked again and again. Ulti's Analysis 2007 was a fun contest for all the right reasons, but the fourway thing really should have not come back. And it definitely didn't need to ruin the return of our games contest, holy hell. Contest ranking up to and including 2007, which people love to see for some reason: Spring 2004 (Games) Summer 2002 (Characters) Summer 2003 (Characters) Summer 2007 (Characters 4-way) Summer 2005 (Characters) Summer 2006 (Females vs Males) Spring 2006 (Series) Summer 2004 (Characters) Spring 2005 (Villains) 2007 Contest Detailed Stat Listings * Board 8's 2007 Nominations * Summer 2007 Total Nominations * Most Surprising Results of 2007 * Most Impressive Performances of 2007 * Most Disappointing Performances of 2007 See Also * 2007 Contest Matches - detailed write-ups on every '07 Contest poll * Summer 2007 1v1 Bracket Contest Bracket Division 1 Samus Mega Man Cloud Ryu SF Cloud Samus Link Sephiroth Link Cloud L-Block Snake L-Block Link Knuckles the Echidna Rikku Vaan Yoshi Yoshi Knuckles Mega Man KOS-MOS Mega Man Yoshi Samus Scorpion Arthas Menethil Diablo KOS-MOS Mega Man Axel Frog Samus Sarah Kerrigan Samus Frog Scorpion Midna Agent 47 Kratos Aurion Midna Scorpion Division 2 Kefka Marcus Fenix Tom Nook Zelos Wilder Marcus Kefka Cloud Ocelot Cloud Marcus Auron Ryu SF Cloud Strife Jill Valentine Midgar Zolom Revolver Ocelot Auron Chris Redfield Pyramid Head Shadow the Hedgehog Auron Shadow Ryu SF Bowser Bowser Mewtwo Ryu (Street Fighter) Toad Division 3 Sephiroth Mario Link Vincent CATS Meta Knight Princess Peach Sephiroth Sephiroth Meta Knight Fox Wario Sephiroth Fox Mario Big Boss Banjo Captain Falcon Fox McCloud Wario Big Boss Mario Pac-Man Wander Mario Big Boss Magus Phoenix Wright Bomberman Crash Bandicoot Phoenix Wright Magus Division 4 Agent J Bidoof Link Miles Edgeworth Link Bidoof Vincent Zelda Link Vincent Crono Zero Miles 'Tails' Prower The Boss Vincent Valentine Zelda Crono Sam Fisher Simon Belmont Raiden Crono Raiden Zero HK-47 HK-47 Lloyd Irving Jak Zero Division 5 Master Chief Luigi Pikachu Dante Master Chief Dante L-Block Snake Luigi Mudkip Pit Tingle Luigi Mudkip Ganondorf Vergil Ganondorf Luigi Master Chief Yuna Ganondorf Ratchet Thrall Vergil Master Chief PaRappa the Rapper Tommy Vercetti Yuna Master Chief Yuna Liquid Snake Alucard Alucard Liquid Snake Ness Zidane Tribal Division 6 Amaterasu Dante Little Mac Matt (Wii Sports) Dante Amaterasu Ada Balthier Dante Amaterasu Leon Pikachu Ada Wong Balthier Bunansa Frank West Jade Curtiss Isaac Pikachu Serge Tidus Pikachu Tidus Leon Vivi Leon Kennedy Ridley Spyro the Dragon Vivi Ornitier Division 7 Snake L-Block Sonic Squall Kirby L-Block Laharl Nathan Hale Kirby L-Block Kratos Donkey Kong Kratos L-Block Snake Riku Donkey Kong Kratos (God of War) Marth Prince of All Cosmos Nightmare Rayman Solid Snake Vyse Snake Nightmare Ryu H Riku Haseo Riku Roxas Ryu Hayabusa Division 8 Aeris Gainsborough Akuma Geno Squall Leonhart Squall Aeris Sora Lara Squall Sora Sonic Sub-Zero Albert Wesker Daxter Lara Croft Sora Duke Nukem Ike Gordon Freeman Guybrush Threepwood Duke Nukem Gordon Sonic Sub-Zero Sonic the Hedgehog Sub-Zero Prince of Persia Viewtiful Joe Results and Analysis Ngamer's Analysis The true wildcard of the group; perhaps even as big a wildcard as L-Block himself! Block's run was the most shocking and unbelievable thing ever to happen on this site, and so naturally it's always going to be the first thing that springs to mind when people think back to 2007, and I get the impression that the whole year is going to end up being judged by how people feel about L himself. That makes sense, but it's a long ways from fair, IMO, because '07 had a ton of other notable events and surprises as well. 4-way matches may have been more a "gimmick" than a true twist, but hey, the Character battle needed something new, and 4-ways sure as heck beat Tag Teams or Best Sidekick or whatever other kind of nonsense was being thrown around in early '07. It was a whole new way of looking at character strengths, and for the first time since '03 we pretty much had to throw old stats overboard and expect the unexpected. Pokemon and Halo went from jokes to serious threats, Nintendo's third tier were exposed as SSB-leaches who get dropped the moment something else likable comes along, and with Team Sonic likewise taking a nose-dive, Square was able to come closer to evening the gap with Nintendo than we'd seen since back in 2003. The other great thing about 2007 was, with maybe one or two exceptions, there was no such thing as a bad match. Even when the winner was never in doubt, there was nearly always something interesting going on below the surface, like watching Frog fight back valiantly to overcome Axel, or Phoenix hold the line against Bomberman, or Vincent crush (not really, but still!) the Noble Nine against Crono. On the other hand, because there was so much going on at once, no poll could match the full on intensity of the best 1v1 slugfests of the past. I wasn't so crazy about 2007 that I want to start switching over to a 4-way format full time, or even half-time for that matter, but still, it was a cool change of pace and ends up earning high marks across the board in my book. Category: GameFAQs Contests